Journey through the Sraveln Shadow Forest The First Test Book I
by Kallista Kristen Feira
Summary: Story Summary is inside...
1. Chapter 1 Series Title

**The Reaper Shinigami Prince's and the Celestial Being Slave's Journey Adventure's Series…**

**Journey through the Sraveln Shadow Forest…**

**The First Test…**

**Book I…**


	2. Chapter 2 Series Summary

**The Reaper Shinigami Prince's and the Celestial Being Slave's Journey Adventure's Series…**

**Summary…**

**Grell Sutcliff is a rich prince that lives in a good sized Manor with his Uncle/Guardian William Spears and has lived in it with him since his parents died when he was 8 years old. He hate's slavery and only keeps servant's around his manor. One day he sees a beautiful silver haired slave and falls in love with her. When he finds out what kind of slave she is and how badly she has been treated he promises himself one of his most trusted servants named Sarane as well as the beautiful silver haired slave that he would help her no matter what it took. The question though is what will it take to help the beautiful silver haired slave girl?**

**Kallista is a beautiful silver blonde, icy blue eyed, and soft white skinned slave girl that has been broken and has given up hope. She has become a type of slave that is known as a "Broken Pet". She has not known love and kindness since she can remember anymore. That is until she is sold to a kind hearted red haired prince named Grell Sutcliff who often liked to be called and was used to being called Prince Grell by the servants and by his Uncle/Guardian. However he would gladly make an exception to Kallista or Kallie as he would often call her. Will she be able to be healed by her? Or will be stuck broken unable to be nothing more than a slave? Well, read and see.**


	3. Chapter 3 Series Author's Note

**The Reaper Shinigami Prince's and the Celestial Being Slave's Journey Adventure's Series…**

**Author's Note…**

**I don't own any of the Black Butler Anime characters including Grell. But I do own Kallista, Zaphara, Sarane, Misericordia, Garren, Scourage, Taron, Nathaniel, Zael, Galatea, and many others. Kallista is me in this series. And this is my first book to this series.**


	4. Chapter 4 Series Chapter's List

**The Reaper Shinigami Prince's and the Celestial Being Slave's Journey Adventure's Series…**

**Chapter's List…**

**Story Series Title…**

**Story Series Summary…**

**Story Series Author's Note…**

**Story Series Chapter's List…**

**Character's List...**

**Prologue Part I…**

**Prologue Part II…**

**At Prince Grell's Manor…**

**At Zaphara's Slave Pen's…**

**Buying Clothes…**

**Heading Home…**

**At Home…**

**Grell Finding out An Awful Truth About Kallista…**

**Grell's Promise to Himself, Sarane, and Kallista…**

**Danger Happening Around and Near Grell's Manor…**

**Deciding To Go To Somewhere Safer…**

**Leaving the Manor…**

**Going Through the Sraveln Shadow Forest to Get to the Dock…**

**Attacked By Shadowwolves…**

**Kallie Hurt by the Wolves…**

**Arenea…**

**On The Broadsword Blaze Ship…**

**Kallie In Danger…**

**Going To See Galatea…**

**Getting The Items That Will Save Kallie…**

**Getting The Potion That Will Save Kallie…**

**Saving Kallie…**

**Spending Time Together Part I…**

**Learning About Kallie's Past…**

**Spending Time Together Part II…**

**At Misericordia's Castle/To Be Continued… **


	5. Chapter 5 Series Character's List

**The Reaper Shinigami Prince's and the Celestial Being Slave's Journey Adventure's Series…**

**Character's List…**

**Empress Misericordia Neferet Nerita Rozen**

**Emperor Naertho Tassarion Kyrtaar Rozen**

**Talori**

**Prince Marcellus Demiryu Kaerio Rozen**

**Prince Alexise Merrick Savarna Rozen**

**Prince Ryiah Alleluia Alain Rozen**

**Prince Valyn Antonio Nereus Rozen**

**Prince Auron Dorien Marin Rozen**

**Princess Roxanne Allura Oceana Rozen**

**Princess Desiree Elvira Cordia Rozen**

**Princess Seira Carina Patricia Rozen**

**Princess Rashelle Aurelia Adriene Rozen**

**Zaphara Rozen**

**Viktoria Rozen**

**Zael**

**Scourage**

**Arenea**

**Taron**

**Nathaniel**

**Colette**

**Violette**

**Sarane**

**Harkin**

**Talora**

**Grell Sutcliff**

**William Spears**

**Captain Nevarth Tasar**

**Galatea**

**Gareth The Shadowwolf **

**Shadowwolves**

**Important Note: There may be other character's in this story series that aren't listed.**


	6. Chapter 6 Prologue Part I

**Prologue Part I…**

* * *

**In the year 2414 A.D. In a country called Toria with 11,396,535 population of different races lives people that are oppressed and slaves to an Empire ruled by an evil, harsh, and cruel Empress named Misericordia Neferet Nerita Rozen and her family. But it has been for seen by very powerful seers and oracles that there will be a man and a woman chosen to end her and their reign and free those that are oppressed by her, her family, and their followers. The woman will be a Celestial Being Halfling named Kallista Saria Zarina Feira; however, no one will know the man's name or his origin, not even him or Kallista at first. But they are destined to free everyone and make what's wrong right along with some help from loyal friends and others that are loyal to them and want to stop Empress Misericordia. Will they be able to stop her, her family, and their followers like they are destined to? Or will they fail and will all hope be lost? Hopefully they will be able to do what they are destined to do. Only time can tell though.**

* * *

**Me: Hi. I hope you like the prophecy that is starting this story and series.**

**Grell: Its a little short Dearie.**

**Me: I know but that's all I could put down for this chapter.**

**Grell: Good point.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Empress Misericordia: This should be interesting. I look forward to what happens throughout this story and series.**

**Grell, and I: *Looks at each other and shudders***


	7. Chapter 7 Prologue Part II

**Prologue Part II…**

* * *

**The Feira Manor in the country of Feira…**

**Late at night early morning…**

* * *

**Kallista: *Lays fast asleep in her bed sleeping deeply and peacefully***

**Garren: *Looks down at my niece then shakes her to wake her up* Kallista wake up…**

**Kallista: *Moans softly and wakes up slowly* What Uncle…Why are you waking me up…?**

**Garren: Because you are in danger. Some thieves are coming here to take you away. We must go. Now get up.**

**Kallista: *Slowly gets up while half asleep***

**Garren: *Smirks takes her hand and walks toward the front of the Manor where some slavers are waiting to take her***

**Kallista: *Follows half asleep quietly***

**Zael, and Scourage: *Waits for the new slave with the payment for her***

**Garren: *Takes her to them smirking and smiles at them* Here she is. You have the payment.**

**Zael: *Steps to him to give him the payment* Yes here you go Sir.**

**Scourage: *Takes her and places chains on her wrists and ankles before putting her into the wagon***

**Kallista: *Looks frightened while being put in the wagon* Uncle what's going on?!**

**Garren: *Ignores her taking the money and walking away***

**Kallista: Uncle please don't let these men take me! Please!**

**Scourage: *Locks her into the wagon* Shut up girl!**

**Zael: *Gets up to drive***

**Scourage: *Sits beside Zael***

**Kallista: *Cries silently realizing what's happening***

**Years later…**

**Zael, and Scourage: *Takes her and other slaves to Zaphara's Slave Pens***

**Kallista: *Sits in the corner silently waiting to be sold to a new owner***

**Zaphara: *Waits for the new slaves***

**Zael, and Scourage: *Brings them then puts them into their assigned slave pens***

**Kallista: *Sits in a corner in the pen I have been put in silently***

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter. This is how she becomes a slave. And By the way I am her in the story.**

**Grell: He's going on my To Die List!**

**Kallista: *Hugs Grell quietly***

**Grell: *Holds her gently***


	8. Chapter 8 At Prince Grell's Manor

**Grell: *Walks around the Manor Family Pictures Hall quietly looking at all the pictures of his family while in deep in thought***

**William: *Works in his study and looks at the picture of Grell's Father, Mother, and Grell as a baby every now and then and sighs***

**Grell: *Stops in front of a picture of his parents and looks at it tearing up* Oh Father, Mother why did you have to die?**

**Sarane: *Goes to Grell* Prince Grell why don't you have a day out of the Manor for a while, to get some fresh air.**

**Grell: *Thinks about it for a minute then looks at her and nods* Alright. I will for a while. I will be in the Veritas Village. Tell Will that if he asks where I am, please, Sarane. *Walks out to the carriage***

**Sarane: *Nods* Alright Prince Grell. I will.**

**Harkin: *Opens the door for him then gets up and drives him to the nearby Village***

**Grell: *Sits back in the carriage resting not expecting anything special to happen today***


End file.
